


Confirmed

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Antivirus and Related Works [38]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Reconciliation, past Abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: (Originally written for infiniteviking on Tumblr, now archived on the AO3.)Sequel to Misstep. Alan and Tron, finally moving in the right direction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follows (almost) directly after the end of Misstep.

 “I am so, _so_ sorry, Tron,” Alan murmured into the near-absolute silence. Far enough away to offer privacy, but still within earshot, Sam's idle cussing and code-fussing came to a halt as he, too, focused in on their conversation.

For a long time, it seemed like Tron was simply going to pretend he hadn't said anything – thereby terminating the conversation before it really had a chance to start – but eventually he sighed, shaking his head slightly. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“But I do,” he insisted, grabbing the communicative opportunity with both hands. “I should have looked for you more, made a bigger deal of your disappearance, _something_ –”

“You had other concerns at the time,” Tron interrupted his litany of self-recriminations before it got too far out of hand, and actually turned toward Alan. He still couldn't meet his eyes, though. “I know about your responsibilities to all of ENCOM.”

For a moment, Alan wondered which Flynn told him about that and wished, not for the first time, that he could smack Kevin Flynn upside the head.

He shoved that familiar aggravation aside as usual, and decided to try another approach. “I mourned you, you know.”

Tron's eyes widened with shock, and his words were almost unintelligible through an odd purr-like sound. “Please re-send?”

Sam cursed rather violently in the background, and Alan tried his best to smile reassuringly. “I mourned when I lost you.”

Tron took several uncertain steps forward before stopping himself. His voice was quieter when he continued, and still shot through with that purr-sound.

“Why?”

“Why wouldn't I?” he countered and threw his hands out to either side, then brought them forward to gesture to Tron himself. “You were – and still _are_ – the best program I've ever written. I was so _proud_ of you. Heck, there were a couple times Lora had to physically stop me from showing you off. And then you were suddenly _gone_ ; of course I'd be upset.”

Tron seemed to be having trouble processing that, so Alan walked over and gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I was so happy when Sam told me you were here, and still running.”

Finally getting hold of himself, Tron broke the contact by stepping back toward the overlook. “I was repurposed from your operational parameters for –”

“– too long, but you _found a way around it_ ,” Alan interrupted, and stepped forward again to catch his long-lost first son in a hug. “I'm proud of you, Tron, and I wish I could have told you sooner.”

Eventually, Alan felt two hands fist into the fabric of his jacket, and a sound suspiciously like a sniffle came from Sam's general direction.

This wouldn't solve everything, Alan knew – they had almost thirty years' worth of kidnapping and abandonment issues to work through, plus the religious repercussions, if Sam's information was accurate – but he couldn't help but feel like it was a step in the right direction.


End file.
